


Swimming

by Mako_Octo



Series: Yin/ Yang Ricks [3]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Fatherly Bonding, Other, Swimming, Yin and Yang Ricks, yang rick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Octo/pseuds/Mako_Octo
Summary: Since Flower Morty has plant DNA, he can't swim. Yang Rick takes this opportunity to bond with him by trying to teach him how to swim.





	Swimming

Flower Morty was sitting on a boulder at the edge of the lake. It was the best place for his daily ritual. It took him and Yin Rick weeks to find it. Here he can soak his feet in the fresh spring, taking in his daily income of water, while absorbing the most amount of sunlight. Yin had to teach him how to photosynthesize properly. He was found in a dark place, weak and alone by Yin and Yang Rick. They took him in, gave him strength to bloom, and taught him how to continue to. 

Morty stretched out on the rock, his toes dipping into the water as he was nearing his fill. The sun was warm and filled him with energy. It was really the only thing that Yin and him didn’t have in common, he thought.

Yin was a night owl. He stayed up late and was slow to raise each day. Most mornings Morty would be by himself. Yang would be up in the mountain by the time Morty was awake. Morty liked Yin Rick. He was the nicest to him, his voice was always calm, and he always seemed to understand what was going on. He liked Yang too, but he worried that Yang found him annoying. He was often short with him and sometimes he seemed dismissive.

_ Splash! _

Cold water sprayed over Morty, waking him from his daydream. Morty stared at the water, waiting for the diver to reappear. He was told that there weren’t any monsters on this mountain, but his grandpas could have been wrong. He leaned out, trying to see if something was moving.

Like a demonic water spirit, Yang broke the water surface in front of the rock Morty sat on, yelling and flailing his arms. Morty screamed, nearly falling off his rock into the water.

Yang laughed at his bewildered grandson, slapping the surface of the water.

“That was NOT funny!” Morty sniffled, re-situating himself on the boulder. Yang continued to laugh and swan closer to him. 

“Aw, come on. You were never in danger.” Yang chuckled, splashing Morty playfully. “You make yourself an open target, you have to be prepared for what gets thrown.” He placed his elbows on the edge of the rock and raised his chin in his arms. Morty wanted to be mad, but he knew that Yang wouldn’t back down if he started a fight. 

“Yeah, well, since I know we are safe here, I-I know there isn’t anything th-that can be thrown!” Morty whined back, puffing out his chest, knowing that this isn’t as brave as he was pretending it to be. Yang’s smile slowly grew. Morty felt like he just made him proud, but then a rushing sense of danger overcame him.

“There isn’t, hmm?” Yang asked softly. Morty’s own smile faded, unsure of what he means. Slowly Morty leaded back, ready to bolt. 

Before he could get far, Yang lunged forward at Morty. Grabbing his waist, Yang effortlessly lifted him into the air. Pushing away from the rock with his legs, Yang placed Morty on his back and began swimming out to the middle of the lake. The entire time, Morty was screaming like an infant. His arms held tightly around Yang’s neck, his nails dug into the light Rick’s skin. Reaching the center of the water source, Yang slowed his pace to a stop, bobbing gentling up and down. Morty kept screaming, his eyes were shut, and his face was red. Yang knew why. Morty couldn’t swim. The fact that half of his DNA was shared with a plant, he couldn’t learn if he wanted to. 

Yang reached behind him in the water and found Morty’s legs. Morty screamed louder, likely thinking that a creature had him. Yang wrapped Morty’s legs around his waist and held them there. Feeling secured, Morty’s screaming quieted. He squeezed around Yang tighter. Sniffling, he opened his eyes. 

Yang looked back and smiled. “I have you buddy. Don’t worry.” 

Morty smiled at his Rick, feeling protected and finally getting the courage to look across the lake. “Whoa.” The water was transformed into liquid glass. Morty could see all the way to the bottom. Rainbow pebbles covered the lake floor and small silver fish in schools migrated around Yang’s long legs. Morty pushed up on his hands on Yang’s shoulders to look farther out on the lake. Yang reached up and seated him onto his shoulders. 

Yang spent the rest of the morning carrying Morty along the lake, showing him his favorite rock formations and streams within the massive loch. A few times, Morty felt brave enough to submerge his body into the water again, always keeping his arms wrapped around his bigger grandfather’s neck. Yang made sure to keep his hand on Morty, ensuring that he was consistently safe.

By the time, Yang walked up the banks with Morty in his arms, Yin was standing restlessly by Morty’s rock with his arms crossed. He stared into the water, trying to see if Morty had fallen in. Hearing murmurs, he looked up and saw his gladiator partner carrying Morty up the shore. Struck with worry, Yin ran across the bank to them, thinking that Morty had drowned. 

As Yin got closer, he noticed something that made him stop in his tracks. Not only were they both soaked through, but they were laughing, together. They hadn’t even noticed Yin yet. Morty was terrified of the water, he should be crying, delirious. But instead, Morty was swinging his legs playfully in Yang’s arms and releasing a full bellied laugh. 

They were talking to each other, Yin couldn’t hear what was being said, but it sounded friendly, familiar, loving. Once they reached the edge of the water, Yang placed Morty back on the ground. They were still looking at each other and smiling. Yin realized that Morty was holding onto Yang’s hand, the way that he usually did with him, and was pulling him towards the house. He smiled as he watched the pair. Though he would likely have a word with the other Rick for taking their land-bound grandson out into the lake, Yin stood back and beamed at his little family. 

Yang and Morty began to race each other to the house, Yang clearly holding back to let Morty win. Cheering for himself upon reaching the door, Morty jumped up and down on the patio. Yang patted him on the back proudly. Yin sighed with relief. Yang had finally listened to him. 

Slowly Yin made his way back to the house, careful not the let the others notice him and ruin their moment. He sighed as he crept up the beach, annoyed he got his socks wet for nothing.


End file.
